Belts are used in many aspects of society. For example, rubber belts, and belts of other materials, are passed over and around rollers. The rollers are coupled to a motor. As the rollers spin or rotate, an interface force between the rollers and the belt cause the belt to move along a belt path. These belts can be used to transport objects around a path followed by the belt.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.